A latch assembly for a door has an outside door knob member that attaches to the outside face of a door, and an inside door knob member that attaches to the inside face of the door. The members are connected through an opening in the door. A bore extends from a side edge of the door transversely into the opening and the latch mechanism fits within this bore. Thus, when the unit is assembled door knob members mounted on both faces of the door are connected to a latch mechanism within the door with the latch extending from a side edge of the door. Most common latch assemblies have an outside knob assembly which comprises a knob member joined to a shank rotatable within a rose member. The rose member fits over the opening in the door and has two internally threaded posts that extend into the opening. On the inside face of the door is an inside knob assembly which has a door knob member and a rose member. Countersunk holes are generally provided in the rose member to receive flat head screws used to attach the inside rose member to the internally threaded posts of the outside rose member.
Clearance is provided in the opening in the door to allow some vertical movement of the door knob assemblies before the two rose members are clamped together with the machine screws in the threaded holes of the two posts. The flat head screws are inserted through the holes in the inside rose member and then must be precisely aligned with the threaded holes in the posts of the outside rose member. The inside rose covers the opening in the door obscuring a view of the screw receiving opening of the threaded posts which are spaced away from the openings in the inside rose. This results in some difficulty when assembling the inside knob assembly to the outside knob assembly as the long screws must be blindly inserted through the openings in the inside rose and precisely aligned with the opening of the internally threaded posts and rotated to threadingly engage the threaded posts. This can become difficult, tedious and time consuming.